


Reader's Scarfice

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demonic Possession, Drinking & Talking, F/M, Incest, Rape, Sad Ending, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley didn't know that Reader was his daughter. He touches her and sick gets sicken. Lucifer was at it all. That, Crowley was being incestous. Crowley takes Reader knowing it us wrong. Reader and Lucifer plot the King Of Hell's demise. They recruit The Winchesters and the angel Castiel. Every demon is sent to heaven!! Very sad ending!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reader's Scarfice

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody wants me to either change or add any more. Let me know, please!!!

Crowley was at his throne eying a beauty. that ha caught his attention. But, What made matters worst. Was that you were not going for any of his gesture and to be frank now. it made him very mad. That him boiling with anger. Til he got you in an empty hallway now.

"My lil darling, Why are you ignoring me? Have i offended you of late?" asked Crowley slyly.

"No, You haven't. But, I'd advise you to stop this instant. For me, please!" said (Y/n) sadly.

Crowley was carressing (Y/n)'s boob area softly. That, This was wrong to her sadly so.

"Crowley, Stop touching my wife. You are one sick son of a bitch!" said Lucifer to him.

"Lucifer, I will touch her however way i want to. She will be my queen!" said Crowley madly.

"I never really talk much. But here it goes. I am your damned daughter!" said (Y/n) to him.

Crowley was now applauded at his actions. That he had touched his daughter that way. He ran and went to go wash his hands for his actions. Lucifer saw that (y/n) was angry.

"That, I have to say was really sick. That, Your dad had touched you!" said Lucifer madly.

"He now knows and that is good. Only you touch me that way, ok!" said (y/n) to Lucifer.

(Y/n) was towed away by Lucifer to there chambers. They all night had lots of sex now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
Crowley sat in his chambers really angrily horny. That was his daughter that he was indeed touching her brest area. They were soft and yet firm. They were wonderful to behold. He knew he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. But, Here they were in his mind. Knowning that he would never touch her again that way. But, He wanted her now.  
~~~~X~~~~X~~~~X~~~~  
(Y/n) was in her married bed with Lucifer. They knew that love was there with the other. That, Is until (Y/n) was summoned to the throne room. That, She was to face the king.

"What does my king and father want out of me? I wonder! I wonder!" said (y/n) snidely so.

"First off, Do not take that tone with me. I am your king after all, Ok!" said Crowley slyly so.

"You know, You touch me inapprioprily. I am your damned daughter!" said (y/n) hatefully.

Crowley had gotten up from his seat and slapped her hard. Accross the face bloodily so.

"Mother was right afterall. You have an awful temper. Did i do that, huh?" asked (y/n) slyly.

Crowley pinned her to a wall behind her. Grabbing her legs and slamming his cock area into (y/n)'s cunt area. That had mae (y/n) whimper in horror. That he might do it to her.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? You pathetic jock strap! Disgusting ant!" said (Y/n).

Crowley snapped his fingers and there clothing was gone. He had taken liberties now. That, He slammed his cock into his daughter. (Y/n) was angry that this was really going on. That, Her dad was quite literally raping her. This was so sick. Made her retch badly.

"You are so beautiful, like your mum. Beautiful body too, my love!" said Crowley slyly so.

Crowley loved how (Y/n) felt and that set him ablaze. Knowning, That this was wrong. But, At that moment he didn't care or it didn't matter. He had taken the beauty harder. He came hard in her and let her drop to the ground. Crowley snapped his fingers and left.

"I swear on this green earth that man will pay for what he has done to me!" said (y/n).

(Y/n) had gotten up and left to her shared chambers with lucifer. Lucifer saw her walk in. He had tried to touch and she flinched away. Running to the shower and clean off now. She got out moments later and got dressed. She got in on her side of the bed and slept. Lucifer at that moment had a feeling as to what transpired. That, She had been raped.

"(Y/n), I am so sorry. That, Your father had done that to you. Revenge?" said Lucifer.

He saw her acknowledge at it and went back to sleep. That, What Crowley had do0ne was so beyond gross. Crowley would pay for what he had done. They knew they needed help. Lucifer would convince (Y/n) go to see The Famous Winchesters and that Castiel. (Y/n) woke up some hours later and went to see her friends Dean and Sam Winchester with Castiel. they knew whom she was and wasn't scared. They consider her a sister now. She had told them as to what had happened. They all were mad and sadden now.

"I had tried to fight him and that had happened. Feel so weak now!" said (Y/n) to them.

"(Y/n), You aren't weak cause that happened. Atleast, You tried fighting!" said Castiel.

'I need help trying to take him down. Can't do this alone. I know that you are sort of his buddy. Know that i am asking too much. But, I need help!" said (Y/n) to them all sadly so.

"(Y/n), You are not asking too much. But, What do we get out of it?" asked Dean sternly.

"If, You take him down. I will close the gates of hell. For good this time!" said (Y/n) sadly.  
"You do relize what you are giving up? That, Is a death mission for you!" said Sam sadly.

"I know Sam. I know all of the preramitors of what i am getting myself into. I have been alive long enough. Seen it's ups and downs. The good and everything!" said (y/n) sadly.

They all had a very long talk on the plan. That, (Y/n) already knew her part of plans now.

"Dean, Sam ,and Castiel I will always love and care for you all forever! But, No more chick flick moments. Can we go and celebrate. For, The last time!" said (Y/n) sadly now.

They all hit a nearby bar an drank to there hearts content. (Y/n) had danced with all of the guys. Done several rounds of shots and beer. Dean even made out with (Y/n) lastly. They would stay at the motel that night. That way (Y/n) could be well prepared so fully.

"Guys, It is time and we have all that we will need. Let us go and kick ass!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) had helped the guys with The Devil's Trap for Crowley. She had summoned her dad. He had shown up and she charged at Crowley. Crowley was gone along with (Y/n) now. Lucifer felt the moment that his wife (Y/n) was gone. That, Had gotten him real angry. Dean, Sam ,and Castiel had given (Y/n) a Hunters funneral. To give her one last farewell.

"(Y/n), you were one tough chick and family. That, You took on the biggest scarfice. To get rid of Crowley. That, He is indeed gone now. We all will miss you dearly!" said Dean.

"You were my friend and slowly became my family. I will never forget the fun times we had on the road. You made me smile again. That is big in my book!" said Sam in tears.

"You will ne always in prayers (Y/n), always. That, You will cherished and loved for a long time. That, You praised for your dear scarfice for us all!" said Castiel in disbelief.

Lucifer had popped up right next to them all with red puffy eyes. Falling forward broken.

"(Y/n), I will always love you. Now, That i am a human. My heart will go to nobody atall. My heart and future is yours to have. I will always miss you, my love!" said Lucifer sadly.

Luicifer had gotten up and walked away. That, The world was once again safe. Due to the fact that you gave yourself up for that freedom. Heaven heard of it and cried hard.


End file.
